


Улица Бенедиктская

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это о Праге. И о людях. А также о нелюдях и других интересных вещах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Дикая охота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701706) by [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary). 



1.

Улица Бенедиктская - маленький закоулок по сути. Всегда тихий, всегда спокойный, всегда такой, как хотелось ее хозяину. Да, да, распираемые собственной значимостью и гордящиеся своей малочисленностью, монахи вместе со своим святым, могли наслаждаться блаженным неведением до бесконечности и верить, что крохотная пражская улочка зовется так именно в их честь. Да любой Бенедикт мог надувать щеки от ничтожной гордости, фотографируясь под красной табличкой. Бенедикт Камбербах, - Камбербэтч, конечно же, это крайне важно сейчас, - посмеиваясь, наблюдал за этим из окон своего ресторанчика. Когда-то эти стекла были слюдяными, а второй уровень подвала - минус второй этаж, об этом тоже нельзя забывать, - был самым что ни на есть первым. Здание было поменьше, поуютнее, а улочка и вовсе не позволяла двум взрослым мужчинам свободно разойтись. Но таверна - каварна, харчевня, кафе - была всегда. Ну, может не от начала времен, этого хаоса Бенедикт, к счастью, не застал, но очень и очень долго.  
Найти Бенедиктскую улицу на карте очень легко, а вот в городе, это уже как Бенедикт решит. Некоторым она бросается под ноги сама, а некоторых обводит трижды до Староместской площади и обратно. Бенедикт часто ловил себя на мысли, что с годами добрее становится к людям, потому и в кафе у него каждый вечер - битком. Правда, иногда его посещали мысли о том, что никакая сверхъестественная или божья воля помешать современному мужчине на его пути к хорошему пиву не может. Хотя, если подумать еще, то это как раз-таки от начала времен не менялось...  
Когда перемены вокруг становились совсем невыносимыми для хозяина заведения "У Бенедикта", он спускался в подвал, минуя маленькую блестящую, современную пивоварню, спускался ниже, где пиво хранилось особое, припасенное для особых гостей, мед в деревянных бочках. Там, за укрепленными тесанным, темным от времени и влаги камнем, все еще прятались слюдяные окна, там все еще пахло старой Старой Прагой. Иногда, стоя в полутьме, в тишине, он мог слышать звонкий цокот копыт по давно погребенной выщербленной булыжной мостовой. Заживо похороненный в попытке спасти его жизнь город - какая ирония. Часто Бенедикт жалел о том, что позволил поменять стены на старом фундаменте - построить уродливую многоэтажку, в которую нужно было снова вдыхать жизнь, напитывать каждый ее кирпич историями, мудростью, принимать ее в привилегированную ложу Старого места. Но это скрашивало его жизнь. И Прага всегда была и будет местом, которому нехватка историй не грозит.  
\- Бен! Эй, Бен!? Ты где? - Ивар терпеть не любил, всякая неизвестность его пугала до чертиков, даже незнание местоположения босса, поэтому он орал так, что до Преисподней слышно было. - Тут тебя какой-то пан серьезный спрашивает! Где ты?  
Закрыв глаза на секундочку, Бенедикт еще раз вдохнул законсервированного для собственного удовольствия воздуха подземной - настоящей - Праги, улыбнулся, подхватил медный кувшин, откупорил одну из бочек, и, надрывая легкие, ответил:  
\- Сейчас поднимусь!

Пан, и правда, был серьезный. Они все серьезные - серьезно дрожат от желания обладать, трясутся от собственных серьезных намерений - эти особые посетители Бенедикта. Для них специальное глубокоподвальное пиво, для них личное, очень дорогое, хотя и бесконечное, время хозяина кафе. Все они одинаковые - им нужно. Они всегда хотят то, чего до конца не понимают, и не пытаются, и не поймут. Им всегда нужны вещи, которые прокляты, или которые заговорены. Им нужны ветхие тряпки, вонючие кирпичи, гнилые мощи или осколки старых мифов, выдуманных такими же, как они. Бенедикт никогда не отказывал. За определенную плату, разумеется. Люди всегда были готовы складывать головы, сокровища, своих нерожденных первенцев, последних девственниц на алтарь надуманных ценностей. Это Бенедикта забавляло, и, к тому же, он не мог не помочь очередному нуждающемуся богачу в его чаяниях. Большинство были настолько несведущими, что Бенедикту удалось трижды продать несчастные мощи Яна Непомуцкого, не потревожив их покой, где бы они ни находились. В мире существовала, как минимум пара человек, которые искренне верили в то, что сад их виллы украшает полный набор подлинных скульптур с Карлова моста (об этих двоих Бенедикт позаботился лично, за остальных счастливых обладателей он ответственности не нес). Пражского Голема целиком и по частям пан Камбербэтч продал больше дюжины раз. Все это было забавы ради, как говорят в современном мире, прикола для. Но иногда приходили по-настоящему серьезные паны, мистеры, господа и синьоры. Они знали, что и для чего хотят получить. Тут Бенедикт был осторожен, беря на себя труд прикинуть вероятности, рассчитать тяжесть последствий, и только тогда согласиться. Бенедикт практически всегда соглашался браться за дело.  
\- Плащ? Не рога, не шлем, не... я не знаю, не сапоги? Плащ.  
Клиент кивнул, снова прикладываясь к хрустальному пивному бокалу.  
\- Я думаю, что это возможно. Но не в кратчайшие сроки. Мне нужно подготовить почву, так сказать. Точнее, инструмент, - Бен улыбнулся. - Да, подготовить инструмент. Я сообщу, когда буду готов приступить к выполнению задания.  
\- Меня это устраивает. О вашей манере вести дела меня предупредили, мистер Камбербэтч. И о том, что результат всегда блестящий.  
\- Рекомендатель не врал, - Бенедикт позволил себе понежиться в лести.

Тем же вечером он накинул тяжелый вязаный кардиган поверх простой льняной рубашки, - одной из многих, которым вот уже не первую сотню лет никак не мог изменить, - и вышел на площадь Республики, погружаясь в безумие и беспорядочность современной Праги. Неоновые фонари, гомон десятков языков, тысячи запахов, привезенных, местных, хороших, болезненных, злых, пьяных, тусклых и прозрачных - Бен вдыхал современность, двадцать первый век. Он искал.  
К полуночи, когда хотя бы треть туристов свалилась от усталости и стала растекаться по аркам и холлам, Бен нашел, почувствовал пять ярких, необычных запахов. Это, конечно, были не запахи как они есть, нет, Бенедикт называл их так для простоты. В действительности это были скорее ниточки из мириад точек, блестящих, видимых, стоить их заметить. Бен поводил этих пятерых по старому месту. Посидел на скамейке, попялившись на святого Вацлава, заслоняющего широкой спиной и задницей своего жеребца половину Музея. Тут он оставил одну из ниточек, нащупав изъян. Еще один запах он отпустил на Староместской площади ради трдла, последнего для ребят без устали ваяющих этот обсыпанный сахаром символ Праги.  
Один запах исчез сам, еще один показался Бенедикту слегка полноватым для его целей. Оставшийся горел ярко. Отчаянно. Да, это хорошее слово. Хорошая характеристика для нужного Бену запаха. Отчаянный, быстрый и... слишком худой? Это можно было с легкостью исправить, как и скорость. Точно, эта ниточка горела слишком быстро, но уверенно и ровно, пламя свечи в укрытом от ветра помещении. Тепло, пылко, горячо, в ожидании. Улыбнувшись сам себе, Бенедикт опустился на скамейку за Марией перед тыном, погладил голову дракона у себя за плечом и вытащил сигарету. Прикурив, он позвал выбранную ниточку, приманил ее легким колебанием воздуха, невидимым поглаживанием по волосам - русым, определенно выгоревше-русым, - легким тычком в плечо.  
Бенедикт еще не успел и полпути прошагать, как почувствовал, что ниточка-запах поменяла направление. Это хорошо.

На следующее утро Бен первым делом прибрался в небольшой комнате наверху - этот не будет привередой, умеет благодарить. Он совсем не удивился, когда спустился в основной зал и увидел рассеянный взгляд, короткие встрепанные - выгоревше-русые - волосы, серую майку и видавшие виды кеды. Большой рюкзак стоял прислоненный к ножке стула, и был для надежности прижат нервной пяткой.  
\- Нравится пиво? - спросил он, глядя на посетителя сверху вниз.  
\- Обалдеть! - признался парень. Бенедикт тут же учуял большое его имя. Правильное, но несправедливое.  
\- Приятно такое слышать, - мягко рассмеялся Бенедикт. - Я сам его варю.  
\- О, так Бенедикт - это вы? Примите самые искренние комплименты.  
\- Можно просто Бен, малыш. А ты должно быть...  
\- Я - Крис...  
\- Кристофер-странник, - Бен пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Ага, типа того, турист.  
\- И как тебе Прага?  
\- Потрясающий город!  
\- Спорим, ты не знаешь о нем и десятитысячной части...


	2. Chapter 2

2.

\- То есть, мне и правда можно остаться? – Бен на секунду задумался, такой ли уж правильный выбор он сделал. Парень переспрашивал уже пятый раз.  
\- Ну, молодой человек, если я правильно понял ваш английский, то тебе просто некуда идти. Я могу предоставить тебе крышу над головой.  
\- Бен, спасибо, - Крис сидел у барной стойки, напряженный и соблазненный. Бен видел это в его живых, блестящих голубых глазах. Но он не мог довериться. Никак не мог. – Я не могу заплатить.  
\- Сможешь.  
Крис поджал губы, разочарованно зажмурился, качнул головой и почти сполз с высокого стула.  
\- Нет. Боюсь, что не смогу, - тон сразу стал холодным как лед, голос будто надломился.  
\- Кристофер, - Бен поймал его руку на стойке. – Подожди. Я хотел предложить работу. Не то, что ты подумал…  
\- Слушай, - он вывернул руку, - я такое уже проходил. Работа, крыша – не заинтересован, прости.  
Бенедикт видел, помимо воли, все это: обиженного молодого человека, которому пришлось не раз драться за то, чтобы остаться самим собой и своим собственным.  
\- Крис. Я обещаю, никаких грязных предложений. Я просто вижу, что тебе нужно хотя бы на неделю осесть где-то, просто отдохнуть, поесть нормально, в конце концов. Если бы я не знал, каково это – жить на перекладных, не предлагал бы остаться. Просто остановись здесь. И мне пригодятся ловкие руки и быстрые ноги.  
Крис стоял, уже держа в руках свой рюкзак – всю свою жизнь, мечась в раздумьях.  
\- И что за работа?  
\- Разная, - пожал плечами Бен. – Расскажу, когда ты отдохнешь и хоть чуть отъешься, тощий такой.  
\- У меня, это… с документами не то чтобы все в порядке, - признался Крис. Вернее, с документами у него была настоящая катастрофа, но полуправда – уже не ложь.  
\- Я догадался, - улыбнулся Бен. – Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать для их благополучия.  
\- С чего бы тебе мне помогать? – спросил Крис, следуя за Беном наверх.  
\- С того, - многозначительно ответил Бен, и Кристофер рассмеялся.  
\- Загадочный ты чувак, Бенедикт.  
\- И это только верхушка айсберга, малыш.

Первую ночь у Бена - после часового душа и полуторачасового приведения себя в порядок - Крис провел, откровенно дергаясь. Он просыпался, хватаясь за одеяло и нащупывая под кроватью рюкзак беспокойными руками. Он напрягался, слыша шаги на лестнице и в коридоре, подбираясь для драки или побега. Он даже окно приоткрыл, чтобы, если что…  
Но никто не пришел покушаться ни на его скромные пожитки, ни на остатки его чести. К утру он спал, раскинувшись по всей кровати, без опаски высунув голые отмытые пятки из-под одеяла. И это было хорошо.   
Улица Бенедиктская - тенистая, поэтому даже солнце не побеспокоило его сна, пока он не выспался настолько, насколько ему это требовалось.  
Но утро все равно выдалось неловким. Крис проснулся, умылся, оделся, как нормальный человек, но спуститься вниз, в ресторанчик, сразу не решился. Сидел на заправленной кровати и размышлял, пялясь в окно на соседний дом, пока голод не пересилил.  
\- Доброе утро, Крис, - приветствовал его Бен, улыбаясь искренней, но хищноватой улыбкой. Внешность у нового знакомого вообще была странноватой, как показалось Крису.  
\- Доброе, - он встал перед стойкой и сунул руки в задние карманы джинсов. Посетителей еще не было, хотя табличку на двери уже повернули надписью «Zavřeno» вовнутрь. – Я там нашел стиральную машинку в ванной, это ничего, если я…  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - перебил его Бен. – Хочешь кушать?  
\- Спрашиваешь, - улыбнулся Крис.  
Бенедикт сам принес из кухни большую тарелку с яичницей, целой горой бекона разной степени прожаренности, тонко порезанной капусты вперемешку с огурцами и полупрозрачными ломтиками помидоров. Кофемашина, фырча, выдала Крису большую кружку горячего кофе, а Бен еще расщедрился на кусок пирога.  
\- Я тресну, - признался Крис, приступая к завтраку. В этом была лишь доля шутки – ему после его «диеты» действительно не стоило сразу налегать на жратву, как того требовали глаза. Серьезным усилием воли он отодвинул половину бекона, и от пирога отрезал кусочек потоньше.  
Бен понимающе кивнул и оставил его в покое на некоторое время. Крис разглядывал ресторан, редких прохожих за стеклом витрины. У Бена было уютно. Никаких наворотов, но атмосфера в целом приятная.  
\- Так что за работа? – спросил Крис, когда Бен вернулся за барную стойку.  
\- Пока никакой. Отдыхай и наслаждайся жизнью, как обычно. Можешь немного помочь здесь, в баре, посмотри, что и как мы обычно делаем. Ничего сложного, поверь мне. Тебе понравится, - Бен подмигнул, и Крис улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Крис три дня слонялся тенью то за Беном, то за его наемными рабочими Иваром и Шимом. Чешский у Криса был не важнецкий, поэтому парни частенько хихикали над его натужным «шеканьем» и придыханием не к месту, но он старался. Делать ему особо ничего не приходилось: помогал катать кеги с пивом, таскал на кухню продукты от грузовичка. Помочь на кухне шеф-повару – Славишек был серьезным высоким мужиком с огромными руками – он не мог, квалификации не хватало. На предложение Криса устроить его официантом, Бен усмехнулся и прямо на ухо заговорщическим шепотом сообщил, что он консерватор и потому уверен, что вилять задом между столиками должны исключительно девчонки – так для бизнеса полезнее. Крис немного смутился, и спрашивать перестал – кормили независимо от того, сколько пользы он принес за день. Все эти три дня ему и носа не хотелось показывать на улицы Праги, нагулялся. Бен дал ему книжек почитать. Сквозь чешские издания он продирался с трудом, но это помогало учить язык.  
Спустя неделю такого дуракаваляния Крис устал. Ему надоело болтаться в кафе и около кафе тоже. Гулять все так же не хотелось, а руки чесались чем-нибудь заняться.  
И Бен как будто чувствовал, потому что, когда это ощущение стало совершенно невыносимым, он позвал Криса за собой. В свой кабинет – нет, не офис, а именно кабинет, - Бенедикт был странноват, как заметил Крис. И кабинет этот Криса поразил: он напоминал уголок какой-нибудь музейной экспозиции, только гораздо более обжитой. Мебель была явно антикварная, в резном шкафу поблескивали тиснением старые, богатые даже с корешков, книги, массивный стол был покрыт самым настоящим зеленым сукном.  
\- Вау! – не удержался Крис. – Сесть можно?  
Он с опаской, бочком, подошел к стулу, который напоминал резной трон с изогнутыми подлокотниками и кривыми ногами.  
\- Конечно, - рассмеялся Бен. – Не обращай внимания, тут ничего сверхценного нет, просто ухоженное старье. Я – консерватор, говорил же тебе. И да, именно настолько. Тяжелый случай, в общем.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Крис. – Я заметил. Ты разговариваешь, как будто Шекспира цитируешь.  
\- Есть немного. Просто люблю все красивое. Сейчас такого не делают. За очень редким исключением, - сказал Бен и, подумав, добавил: - Чувак!  
Крис рассмеялся, это действительно очень смешно звучало в устах хозяина «У Бенедикта».  
\- Так, к делу. Не хочешь сегодня прогуляться?  
\- Ну, подозреваю, что, если я скажу «нет», мне все равно придется, - ответил Крис.  
\- Точно так, Кристофер. Это недалеко. Хочу, чтобы ты забрал у одной почтенной пани кое-какие травы…  
\- Э-э, Бен, - забеспокоился Крис, начав ерзать в кресле. Он почувствовал, что у него аж задница взмокла от грозящих неприятностей. – Я не могу.  
Бен посмотрел на него с серьезным и даже немного угрожающим выражением лица, а потом запрокинул голову и залился звонким, раскатистым смехом.  
\- Это для пива, дурачок. Одно пиво, которое варится без участия рук человеческих в милых хромированных цистернах, требует только химикалий. А другое, которое в подвале, – мое грешное удовольствие – нуждается совсем в другом подходе. Я и солод, и хмель для него совсем другой беру, но особый вкус ему придают несколько местных трав. Я их покупаю у пани Сусанны. Это недалеко.  
\- А если вдруг бравая чешская полиция?  
\- Прекрати, когда ты их видел в последний раз на улице?  
\- Бен, когда ты в последний раз на улицы выходил? Я их каждый час, как кукушек в часах, вижу. Малоприятные собеседники, особенно если у тебя полные руки травы неизвестного происхождения. Поверь мне, таких, как я, они чуют за милю.  
\- За километр, мы в Европе, мой друг.  
\- Да без разницы!  
\- Ни один полицейский тебя не тронет, даю слово, - пообещал Бен, и Крис как-то разом успокоился. – Просто придешь, отдашь ей деньги и заберешь пару пакетов. Это так, скорее, приправа для пива, их много не надо. Идет? Это и будет твоя работа.  
\- С травкой по Праге носиться? – прищурился Крис. – А потом что? В лекарню за порошочком от кашля?  
\- Ты подозрительный юнец, - сказал Бен. – Оно, может, и к лучшему, конечно, но ты не на то свою осторожность направляешь. Что важнее – материальное или нематериальное?  
\- В смысле? – запутался Крис.  
\- Ну, что страшнее: полицейский или повозка в огне посреди современной улицы?  
\- Издеваешься? Конечно, полицейский! С повозкой делов-то, ну, максимум обосрешься от страха, а минимум поседеешь. Мне, думаю, седина, ничего так, пойдет. А с полицией свяжешься, - он передернул плечами. – Они везде одинаковые, что в Америке, что здесь, что в Южной Африке – нелюди в погонах.  
\- Глупый ты малыш, - качнул головой Бен. – Но я тебе обещаю, ничего с тобой не случится сегодня. Ни полицейские, ни повозки. Потом еще поговорим о прелестях материального и нематериального.  
\- Ладно, куда идти-то.  
\- Недалеко, на Вышеград.

Пока Крис получил все распоряжения, за окном уже основательно смерклось. Пока он дотопал неторопливо сначала до метро, потом от метро на Вышеграде до указанного адреса, было уже почти совсем темно.  
Пани Сусанна оказалась старушенцией, которой Крис даже по самым скромным прикидкам дал бы лет триста с хвостиком, но довольно живой и бойкой.  
\- Я от Бенедикта, - сказал он, когда она без опаски распахнула дверь.  
\- Криштоф? – спросила пани Сусанна.  
\- Крис, Кристофер, - добавив громкости, сказал он, подумав, что она глуховата.  
\- Прости, мальчик, мне трудно ваши эти заграничные имена выговаривать, заходи, - сказала пани и игриво приложилась ладонью по Крисовой заднице, когда он протискивался мимо нее. – Я старая уже, так что не обессудь.  
И улыбнулась, сучка дряхлая. Крис аж застеснялся ее, тут же вытащил из кармана деньги, свернутые пополам и придавленные большой канцелярской скрепкой.  
Деньги она сухонькой рукой тут же из его пальцев выхватила, ловко пересчитала кроны и спрятала их, подумать только, в «женский карман», в лифчик, то есть, или что там такие старые летучие мыши носят. Даже мимолетная мысль об этом заставила Криса поморщиться. После этого показала Крису на большой холщовый рюкзак, от которого пахло, как от стога сена – душистой травой, летней ночью, хмельными поцелуями… О, черт! Хоть и не марихуана, а шибает прямо на расстоянии. Что за бред?  
\- Это все? – спросил он.  
\- Ну, могу еще чайком угостить и пирожком, - улыбнулась старушка. Крису подумалось, что при Карле IV она, пожалуй, была премилой селянкой – глаза у нее когда-то были большие и зеленые, косы в руку толщиной, а грудь подбородок подпирала. Крису так живо все представилось, что из наглого созерцания его вывел шутливый окрик.  
\- Не засматривайся на то, что брать не собираешься, - Крис моргнул, и перед ним снова стояла бабуля миллион лет от роду, с седым реденьким пучком на самой макушке и горбиком. Но улыбалась она все равно живо, ласково и с жалостью, что ли.  
\- Привет пану Бенедикту передавай и себя береги, Криштуфек, - напутствовала она. Крис покивал вежливо, поржал про себя со своего чешского имечка и отправился обратно.  
Мешок, несмотря на объем, практически ничего не весил, поэтому Крис решил не торопиться. Тем более что на Вышеграде он давно не гулял. На древних улочках горели фонари, поэтому светло было, но пустынно. Туристы все больше тяготели к Староместской и Вацловской площадям, боясь заблудиться, поэтому тут было тихо и спокойно, он даже слышал, как резина его кед по булыжникам шуршит.   
Крис пары шагов буквально не дошел до ротонды святого Мартина, когда его окликнул девичий голосок.  
\- Эй, развлечься не хочешь? – особой надежды в голосе не было, так, на всякий случай спросила.  
\- Нет, сестренка, - ответил Крис, развернувшись. Ночная бабочка была довольно милой в свете уличного фонаря. – Только, разве что… бартером возьмешь?  
Он остановился, она подошла ближе, улыбаясь не рабочей, а обычной и усталой улыбкой.  
\- Да, взяла бы, - призналась она, - только, если честно, уже заебалась. Есть курить?  
Крис рассмеялся и вытащил из кармана пачку с сигаретами, встряхнул и протянул ей.  
Она аккуратно выцарапала одну и сунула в рот, шаря по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Крис опередил ее, поднося огонек.  
\- Спасибо, джентльмен, - сказала она и глянула за его плечо. – Твоя собака?  
\- Что? Какая…  
Слова у Криса застряли в горле. Проститутка удалилась с неровной дробью каблуков. А на Криса пялилась огромными блестящими в свете фонаря глазами невероятных размеров доберманоподобная псина.  
\- …собака…  
Крис постоял, ожидая, что появится хозяин этого чудовища, но никого не было на всей улице. И вообще, складывалось ощущение, что все замерло вокруг и вымерло разом, оставив Криса наедине с собакой, не проявлявшей особой агрессии, но заслонявшей собой всю улицу и весь здравый смысл в голове.  
\- Чья ж ты такая красивая? – спросил Крис, притираясь к стене дома на противоположной от собаки стороне улицы. – Гуляешь тут одна. И я гуляю.  
Голос дрожал от подспудного страха перед хищником и от того, как глупо он выглядел, ведя светскую беседу с собакой.  
\- Позволишь пройти?   
Крис продвигался будто ползком, только на двух ногах, со скоростью улитки. Собака пристально следила за ним глазами с отблесками, похожими на огненные. Он почти что миновал ее, когда она вдруг открыла пасть и облизнулась. Крис чуть не обделался, когда изо рта добермана-переростка полыхнуло пламенем. И ему было все равно, трава ли из мешка помутила ему рассудок, или вся его гребаная жизнь вела к шизофрении, но он взвизгнул, как девка, и рванул с места по улице, не разбирая дороги. Он несся, как оглашенный, задыхаясь - воздух, казалось, стал густым, как сметана. Ноги вязли, нос забивало странным запахом пожарища и тухлых яиц, кеды скрипели на полированных камнях мостовой, а Крис не видел ничего, давая отчаянного стрекоча. Он не заметил, как на его пути стали появляться люди, расталкивал их и бежал.  
Остановился спустя вечность прямо перед главным входом «У Бенедикта», ввалился внутрь с рюкзаком наперевес. Бен поймал его у барной стойки, положил указательный палец на его открывшийся рот и потащил в кабинет.

\- Ебаный пиздец, Бен. Окончательный и бесповоротный пиздец! Это что была за хуйня? Я рехнулся? Чуть не сдох! Как огнедышащий гребаный дракон!!! Прям пасть открыла, а оттуда…  
Слова наскакивали одно на другое, спотыкались, перепрыгивали друг через друга, а сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, - в горле, под ухом, в паху и, особенно, в пятках, ушибленных о мостовую.  
\- Тише, малыш, тише, - Бенедикт погладил его по волосам, и Крису стало легче дышать. – Ничего особенного – просто адская псина опять показалась. Они все время это делают.  
\- А-а-адская… что? Бен! Я чокнулся! Не издевайся!  
\- С тобой все в порядке, Кристофер. Все прекрасно. Просто ты можешь чувствовать потусторонние сущности, и тем для меня ценнее.  
\- Ты несешь чушь, Бен. Я лучше пойду полицейским сдамся… Точно, так и сделаю…  
\- Успокойся. Ты просто увидел то, чего не понимаешь. Я объясню, и ты перестанешь бояться. Твое сознание было не готово, но мы его подготовим. Ты бриллиант, Крис. Просто бриллиант.  
Крис был с Беном не согласен в корне. Но выслушать был готов. И Бенедикт пустился в долгие разъяснения о нематериальном мире Праги, ее призраках и о том, что их можно использовать в своих целях. И даже о том, как можно здорово нажиться на многих мифических историях и артефактах. Крис позволил заговорить его страх и взял с собой в спальню несколько старых томов из коллекции Бена.  
Бенедикт пожелал ему спокойной ночи, закрыл дверь и задумчиво замер в коридоре: адский пес предзнаменовал одну очень конкретную вещь, о которой Крису он не рассказал, да и пожалел, что тому пришлось его увидеть. Ему очень нравился парень. Но дело есть дело.


End file.
